


keep me warm in december too

by StrangeHormones



Series: kinky christmas twenty-twenty [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Multi, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeHormones/pseuds/StrangeHormones
Summary: cara dune x reader x din djarin | threesome and strap on
Relationships: Cara Dune/Reader, Din Djarin/Cara Dune/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Series: kinky christmas twenty-twenty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040285
Kudos: 43





	keep me warm in december too

**Author's Note:**

> days eight and nine

You’ve stopped asking how you keep ending up here. Pressed between the two of them as they both assault your senses in such beautifully different ways. At first, it had been clumsy. But now there’s a rhythm between the three of you that can only be achieved once trust has been. When some vulnerability has been laid bare. Or, at least, the closest that any of you are capable of. You can feel Cara’s eyes tracing your curves as metal and cloth drag across your waist, pulling your back tight against freezing beskar. The change of angle, how suddenly it stretched you in ways you still hadn’t learned to expect, drags a strangled cry from your throat.

“Farrik,” Cara grunts from beneath you, leather and strong fingertips gripping each hip tightly and thrusting up harshly.

There’s nothing hidden about this scream, head tossed back against a strong armored shoulder, he keeps you firmly in place. He never loses focus it seems. Pushing forward into you as she pulls back, you pants. Harsh breaths fog up your reflection in his mask, fingers dance from your hips to where you and her met, thumb pressing into your clit. There’s nothing to cling to, nails digging into your palms, cutting into the fleshy skin as you let them use you in ways you can’t help but need. Fingers pluck at your nipples, starting a moan that rips through you and becomes a guttural groan when their rhythm begins again. Back and forth.

You so full of them, “You’re such a good girl,” Always so full, “Always such a good girl,” his voice crackles in your ear.

Low, quiet, meant only for you. Like the filthy words Cara had been whispering when he’d yanked you back against him. You want to ask if he was jealous, reading her lips and knowing that for a moment it was only you and her. If he’s desperate for his own moment with you. But it’s lost to the climb.

Your heart thunders in your chest. How neither of them hears, you have no idea, just that you can’t catch your breath. Every moan and scream steal more air than you’re able to gasp into your lungs. But they burn so beautifully, just like all of your nerve endings. The coil in your belly is so tight. Days of tension, hours of teasing, it’s all lead to these perfect moments. Where you find yourself right where you’re sure you belong.

“Show me that pretty face,” she orders, pushing harder on that bundle of exposed nerves, “I missed it.”

It snaps. Her own admission of desperation, the closest you’ll ever get. The closest Cara will ever come to asking you to stay with her. The galaxy explodes in front of your eyes, pushing you past the planets and stars you know and into the unknown. You tense and fall limp, tensing again. You’re thankfully for both sets of strong arms holding your unruly body. Both of them pressed tight into each of your holes, every part of you is so tight, your body is pure electricity. You gasp, scream, unable to hear yourself over her panting breaths, grunts he can’t help push through the modulator. It’s indescribable, you’ve tried. In the beginning, they had both asked you, curiously, desperate for an answer. But you had none. Just that it was beautiful and painful in such a glorious way. It’s the crowning jewel of anything you’ve ever felt.

There are no words on your lips, no more sounds, your breath caught in your throat. Feeling the tendrils beginning to pull you back to reality, entering the flow of time once again, the last moment of awareness you will be granted until she’s giving you water and Din worked at your muscles with strong fingertips. You exist somewhere else for what is only seconds but feels like minutes. Losing your mind and all sense of self. You fall back hard and forward even harder. Your sweat-slicked bodies move easily against each other, his solid thrusting moving all of you in a tandem that only he could achieve.

It isn’t love. But only because you’re sure not even love could feel this good.


End file.
